


Bittersweet

by DriftingSins



Category: overwatch
Genre: Drabble idea from tumblr, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftingSins/pseuds/DriftingSins
Summary: It's alive! His greatest masterpiece! Revenge will be sweet.





	

Water dripped from the broken roof as the rain began to pour. The old decrepid tower groaning like a lost soul under the pressure of the wind.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

The quick, heavy tapping of a peg leg filled the scrapped together laboratory as the leg's owner ran around frantically. He had set up the crystal and the wires. But he had to throw out the conductor rod before the storm left or he would miss his chance! Finding another pound, several pounds to be honest, of flesh to replace the rotting bits would be hell if he missed this chance!

Junkenstien finally found what he needed under scraps of discarded organs and parchment schematics. The rod was long and filled with alloy. The madman tossed his head back with a cackle of triumph.

This time...This time for sure! He would succeed. And all those that had mocked him, called him an abomination and a 'psychopath' would suffer. 

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

The quick but haphazard steps made their way to the hole in the tower wall. Junkenstien struggling to get the rod attached to the right wires before attempting to hang it up outside the hole. 

"Mayhem n' bugger." he grumbled to himself, yet was still smiling. Even this tough task wasn't enough to dampen his spirits! Heh, spirits. Like the ones he made a deal with haha! 

Too caught up in laughing at his own joke, Junkenstien didn't notice the thunder getting louder or the storm picking up. He did notice, however, the thousands of watt lightening strike that hit the rod still in his hands. 

There was a blinding flash then an explosion of electricity and singed hair, followed by a strangled scream. The doctor was sent flying across the lab with bone cracking force into the opposite wall, leaving a smoke trail behind him. 

Crashing into a bookshelf, Junkenstien gasped from pain before crumbling into a heap among fallen books and parchments.

\----

Minutes passed. There was a huff and a groan.

The doctor flinched before jerking up. That hadn't been him.

The covering of his creation shifted before falling to the floor as a towering figure sat up for the first time, shocked to life by the witch's crystal and lightening strike. 

Junkenstien screamed with pure elation.

"Hog!" he crooned, not even caring for the blood dripping down his scalp or the creaks in his bones as he scrambled up and to his beautiful masterpiece. 

"My Hog! How do you feel?" Junkenstien asked, excited. He bit his lip and made an obscene noise of delight as his creature stood and took its first steps. His beautiful Hog. 

Chains clinked and the tower trembled under the force of the monster's steps as it headed for the door. It's creator's laughter chasing it.

"Hahahaha! He's alive! Alive! Yes me lovely! Go show them your true purpose!" Junkenstien voice following after his creature. The man then paused before quickly hobbling after the surprisingly swift monster. 

"Have a good time! But come back before sunrise luv." Junkenstien crooned affectionatly, even as the first screams began at the edge of the town just a bit away from the old tower door.

Junkenstien sniffed and wiped his eyes under his now cracked goggles. He was all choked up.

"My Hog....off to destroy people for the first time." he giggled while sniffling.

Revenge was almost bittersweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble idea from tumblr. I like Halloween. But I suffer. I stg if I get that Coldhart skin one more time instead of my precious Junkenstien skin I will have a coniption.


End file.
